


The Secret Menu - A Collection

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [23]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fic Collection, Gathering little oneshots, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nail Polish, No consistent time line, Star Wars - Freeform, gender non-conforming fashion, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: Glimpses of a life, little stories, and behind the scenes moments. This is a gathering of short fics in the restaurant AU!1. PolishA sick day leads to some fun with nails, and Shizuka doesn't hate the shimmery purple on his fingers.2. DishwasherSometimes even new appliances can let you down
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, we're back! There is work being done in this world again, and we're having tons of fun revisiting these boys! Rémy and I recently have gotten back into clamp, and fic writing in general, so there are some longer things in the works, but we needed a catch-all for the small stuff. 
> 
> So, unlike the rest of the stories, this is not going to be in any strict timeline, though the rough point in their lives will be mentioned. 
> 
> Also, we're open to prompts and suggestions, so feel free to drop any in the comments! Please enjoy this work of love, and if you feel like leaving kudos or comments, we'd love to see your thoughts!

Title: Polish  
Author: Arisprite  
Timeline: Roughly 5+ years into their relationship, after buying their house.

They were watching the first Star Wars because Kimihiro wasn’t feeling well, and it was his comfort movie. Kimihiro was leaning on Shizuka’s side, wrapped up in a blanket from the bed (the fluffy one, and not the regular couch blanket, which told Shizuka more about how he was feeling than almost anything else), and the movie was basically background at this point as he dozed with Shizuka’s arm around him. Time felt soft, and slow, and Shizuka’s fingers ruffled through Kimihiro’s hair like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing - which was pretty much true. 

Kimihiro had come down with food poisoning last night - not from the restaurant, or anything he’d cooked, but the take out the previous evening. Unfortunately, Kimihiro’s shrimp stir fry wasn’t up to standards. Now, twenty-four hours later, Kimihiro was mostly feeling better; just tired and dehydrated. 

“You want another popsicle?” Shizuka asked, over the sounds of stormtrooper laser fire. Shizuka had made a morning run to the store, after a hard night, and among other things, had stocked up on juice pops. Kimihiro had pretty much only had that and tea for the whole day, but this time he shook his head. 

“In a while,” he said. Suddenly, he shifted, pulling Shizuka’s arm from behind his head, and down into his lap, so he could lean more on his shoulder. Shizuka let it happen, used to his finicky fidgeting as he had started to feel better. It was better than his limp exhaustion that morning. 

Now, Kimihiro was fiddling with Shizuka’s fingers, absentmindedly pinching and bending them, and checking his nails. Kimihiro’s fingers were rougher than his now, the years spent cooking and washing his hands frequently gave him chronic dry skin, while all Shizuka did day to day was type and turn pages. Still, Shizuka liked to hold hands, whenever Kimihiro let himself be pinned down. 

“Do you like dark purple?” Kimihiro asked, and Shizuka blinked. 

“Sure,” Shizuka said, eyebrow quirking at the question. “What for?” 

Kimihiro hummed, looking at his fingers again, rubbing his thumb along Shizuka’s thumbnail. 

“Wait here,” he said, and stood, blanket around him like a cape. He was a little shaky, but Shizuka watched as he went upstairs to presumably get something from their room. Then, he came back with something clutched in his hand. Kimihiro slumped onto the couch again, breathing a little harder than he should for just a trip up and down the stairs. 

“Ugh, I hate being sick…” he said, curling up against Shizuka again. “At least you can’t catch this.” 

Shizuka nodded. One, he didn’t want it at all, after the night Kimihiro had, and two, Kimihiro always made a fuss about germs when he wasn’t well, not wanting them to catch things from each other. Which was fair, but frustrating when Shizuka wasn’t feeling good and just wanted a cuddle. 

“What did you go get?” Shizuka asked, and Kimihiro opened his hand to show him a little bottle of nail polish. 

“Can I paint your nails?” he asked. Shizuka shrugged. 

“Yeah.” 

Kimihiro narrowed his eyes. 

“You agreed quickly.” 

“Was I supposed to not agree?” Shizuka said, and Kimihiro huffed. 

“No, I just thought maybe I’d have to convince you. but then again, you’re liable to go along with anything. You’re okay with it? I know you have work tomorrow.” 

“I'm fine if my students see me in nail polish,” Shizuka said, spreading his fingers out. “Go ahead.” 

Kimihiro smiled. “Prepare to be amazed at my nail painting prowess!” he said, and Shizuka huffed, glad he was getting his energy back. 

They relocated to the floor, after Shizuka had to fetch some paper towels, clippers, q- tips, and the remover that was, weirdly, in the downstairs bathroom, rather than where Kimihiro had put the polish. Then, he let Kimihiro have his hand. 

It was relaxing, that was for sure. Kimihiro was hesitant, but gained confidence as he went, clipping his nails evenly, and putting little dabs of lotion on his fingers, and rubbing it in. Shizuka was leaned back against the couch, and oh, they were definitely doing this again. Then, Kimihiro opened the polish, and Shizuka noted the sharp chemical scent hitting his nose. Kimihiro then started to carefully paint each nail. Shizuka liked the color, a dark shimmery purple that looked iridescent when the light hit it. 

“That’s nice,” Shizuka said, as Kimihiro finished off one hand, and moved to the other with a look of concentration. “Where did you get the color?” 

Kimihiro hummed. “Oh, Himawari gave it to me. I’ve worn it before, but it gets messed up so quick for me.” 

“Yeah,” Shizuka said. Kimihiro had been experimenting a bit lately, Shizuka had noticed. Shizuka had liked to see him feeling more confident, and secure, and trying various styles. So, he’d thought about himself too, but he didn’t really have a place to start. Nails seemed as good as anything. 

“And, there!” Kimihiro said, lifting off the final stroke, and leaning back to put the brush back in the bottle. Shizuka admired his work. His fingernails were even, and carefully painted, with only the hint of unevenness that spoke of Kimihro’s inexperience. 

“They look good.” 

“Of course they look good,” Kimihiro said. “Now, don’t touch anything for 30 minutes.” 

Shizuka agreed to keep his hands still, and they both climbed back onto the couch. Kimihiro was drooping, his brief spike in energy fading, and so as the second Star Wars movie started, Shizuka tugged him over to lay on his lap. 

“Careful with your nails!” Kimihiro said as he lay down, so Shizuka put his hand carefully on Kimihiro’s shoulder, and the other one rested on the arm of the couch. Eventually, his nails dried enough to ruffle Kimihiro’s hair again, which woke him from his doze. Then he demanded a popsicle and some toast, which Shizuka gladly delivered.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dishwasher  
Author: username_goes_here  
Timeline: oh man like five years dating?

Kimihiro pressed the button over and over and over but nothing happened. It couldn’t possibly… there was no way!

“I just can’t believe this. I can’t believe it!”

“It happened, so you should probably start believing it,” offered Shizuka, as helpful as ever.

“I don’t want to!” Kimihiro whined. “That dishwasher is the only reason I have any spare time!”

“Not anymore.”

“What am I supposed to do!?”

“We can wash them by hand.”

Kimihiro deflated to the floor and moaned, lamenting the loss of an absolutely integral appliance.

“Why tonight, of all nights!? Why is it my luck that the dishwasher would just break on the night we throw a party? I never throw parties!”

“You should,” Shizuka said, shoving another mini-quiche in his mouth.

“I can make those anytime!”

Shizuka picked up a piece of inarizushi.

“And those.”

Then he picked up a korokke.

“Those too,” Kimihiro explained yet again, irritation growing from where he sat on the floor.

Shizuka picked up a-

“ _I CAN MAKE ANY OF THESE ANY TIME, YOU DUMBASS!_ ” he all but screamed, standing up again and shaking a fist. Yes, Kimihiro was a little worked up about this, whatever, Shizuka understood. Kimihiro would apologize later— _this was important!_

Himawari laughed as she entered the kitchen, holding some plates from around the house. It was so nice of her to help with the cleaning. “You two are so funny.”

“It would be a lot funnier if we weren’t dealing with a major catastrophe,” Kimihiro whined, again, gesturing at his dishwasher. His poor, broken, useless dishwasher.

“Oh no,” Himawari said with a concerned frown–the proper reply.

“Paper plates,” Shizuka suggested oh-so-helpfully, hours after the fact.

“Tell that to me this _morning_ , Shizuka,” Kimihiro said, rolling his eyes. “It would have been a sensible solution to a problem I didn’t think I would have. Right now though, that’s _useless_. We used _real_ plates like _real_ adults throwing a _real_ party and now we have a _real_ problem.” He sat down again to press every damn button on the dishwasher hoping it would turn on, but nothing happened. “Why me?”

His load from earlier hadn’t washed either. He didn’t even notice. All his dishes from cooking were still dirty, plus all the dishes from serving, plus all the dishes that the houseguests used. Plus Shizuka’s stupid cereal bowl from breakfast.

“We’ve only been here a week!” Then Kimihiro suddenly took a breath and looked back up at Shizuka and Himawari, realizing something. “Is this a bad omen? Do we need to cleanse the house? Shizuka, your family has a temple or something, how do we cleanse the house? What do I do!?”

Himawari, at least, appeared very sympathetic to his plight. “Watanuki, it’s going to be fine.”

“We can get a new one,” said Shizuka, reasonable as usual.

“Thank you for stating the obvious; good thing we have you here, you big lug.”

Shizuka shrugged and put another quiche in his mouth before pushing Kimihiro out of the way of the dishwasher.

“What are you doing?” Kimihiro protested from where he sat on the floor being pushed along.

“Dishes,” Shizuka explained flatly as he began unloading the dirty dishes from the dishwasher that broke Kimihiro’s heart.

Kimihiro ended up at Himawari’s feet and she offered him a hand to help him stand up again.

“This weekend we can buy a new one,” Shizuka told him as he got started with the dishes, which was very nice of him. Then again, Kimihiro did all the cooking so really, Shizuka _should_ be doing these dishes! Shizuka would be doing _all_ the dishes from here on out! No, he couldn’t do that. He doesn’t wash them all correctly. Oh, god, would Kimihiro be doing every damn dish in this house all week!?

“It’s _Monday_! I can’t last that long!”

“Sure you can.”

But no, Kimihiro absolutely did _not_ last that long. He made it until Wednesday before breaking down and searching for a dishwasher on his own. Well, with Himawari, not on his own. 

She drove him up to some giant home furnishing store that was apparently a big deal so that he could pick out a dishwasher and maybe grab a couple other things. Kimihiro hadn’t known what, exactly, to expect but it was much more than what he could have thought up.

The store was huge! Oh, god, it was _massive_. This was the largest furniture store he’d ever seen in his life. He wasn’t sure whether he was thrilled or overwhelmed but whatever he was feeling, it was exciting and he didn’t know where to look first, so he just looked at… everything!

“Himawari… This store… It’s so big! It has everything!”

“You really haven’t been here before?”

“No! Never!”

“Where did you get all your furniture?”

“Not here!”

“You don’t have work later, do you?”

“No, why?”

“Oh, nothing, I just feel like we’re going to be here a while.”

Kimihiro paused in his searching through various rugs. “Eh?”

Himawari handed him a little list to fill out with the item numbers of anything he decided he might want, and then they wandered the store, Kimihiro stopping every so often (okay _very_ often) to look at all the odds and ends and furniture and décor and- well, not the kitchen stuff, he had plenty of that from higher quality stores- but everything else!

“Hey, Himawari, what do you think of this one?” he asked about a frame.

“Do you have a print you’re framing?”

“No! But they have some here! This one reminds me of you!” He held up a print of sunflowers and smiled and she laughed and he put it aside. “Actually, I do have something from back home I need to frame, so I should probably get one.”

“Hm. What about this one?”

“Okay! I’ll carry it! Ah! Wait, I lost the bathmat in the move—what do you think of this one?”

“Hm, I like the blue better.”

“Oh, you’re right. Okay, I’ll get that too. Ah! Look at this apron! It would look so dumb on Shizuka.” He laughed to himself. “What do you think?”

“It would look a little silly,” agreed Himawari, laughing.

So he grabbed that too!

“Ah! A bedside table for the guest room—what do you think of this one?”

Himawari frowned then and tilted her head to the side. “Watanuki, do you need this many things?”

Kimihiro looked at his ever-growing list and the odd assortment of items he was carrying around with him and thought. Did he?

“Ah… yes, I think so. Oh! Look at that!”

It continued like this. Himawari had very nice taste, if a little cutesy at times, but that was adorable. Kimihiro felt so productive! The house was feeling a little bit empty, seeing as it was only an apartment’s worth of things in there right now, so clearly this was good. How had he never been to this store before?

It was lucky Himawari’s car had a deceptively large trunk or he may never have fit everything, but luckily her car seemed to transcend proper spatial relations.

They pulled into the driveway right after Shizuka, who greeted them both with a “yo” and Kimihiro with a quick kiss, but his eyebrows went high when he saw Kimihiro’s haul.

“Ah! Shizuka! I’ll have to show you what we got today!”

“Did you not order a dishwasher?”

Kimihiro fell right to the ground.

“I… forgot.”

Shizuka sighed and grabbed a bag to take in. “By the way… we’re out of dish soap.”

Of course they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order "Kimihiro hits up Ikea?" No? No one? Really? Too bad, it's here.
> 
> Like arisprite said, feel free to send prompts our way and just drop in to chat—we love to hear from you!


End file.
